


Fresh Blood

by Nox_Wicked



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Humor, M/M, Vampire Hunter!Hubert, Vampires, Violence, vampire!ferdinand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Wicked/pseuds/Nox_Wicked
Summary: It was a simple fact: No vampire stood a chance of survival once Hubert von Vestra had been given a contract to kill them.Well.Except for one.--A vampire/vampire hunter au, where Hubert is the best hunter in Fodlan, and Ferdinand is just bad at being a vampire.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 27
Kudos: 335





	Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be for Ferdibert week, but I am not one for schedules, so please enjoy this silly take on the vampires prompt now instead!

As far as monster hunters went, no one in all of Fodlan was more skilled or deadly than Hubert von Vestra. 

For centuries, the von Vestra family name had struck fear into the hearts of vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and any other supernatural creature unlucky enough to hear it. And Hubert was the best of them all. Not a single monster had even come close to getting the better of him in his twenty six years on earth. He was a wolf among sheep to the beasts that usually preyed upon humans; the creature that monstrous mothers would warn their beastly children about, lest they allow themselves to be discovered by their human prey. 

As skilled as Hubert was in disposing of supernatural beasts, he also, like many others in the field of monster hunting, had his specialty. For his wretch of a father, it had been witches. For Hubert however, it was vampires. 

It was widely known across the continent that when a vampire problem presented itself, Hubert was the man to call. It was a simple fact: No vampire stood a chance of survival once Hubert von Vestra had been given a contract to kill them. 

Well.

Except for one. 

“How in the nine circles of hell did you manage to get yourself into this one, von Aegir?” Hubert asked as he stared in disbelief. The redheaded vampire before him stood pinned against the far wall of the old attic, limbs contorted in such a way that it made Hubert uncomfortable just looking at him. The cause of his problem was the thin beams of sunlight that streamed in through a few unfortunately placed holes in the roof, trapping the creature and keeping him from moving out of his awkward position.

“I don’t know!” the vampire known as Ferdinand von Aegir cried out. “I came up here to try cleaning this place up a bit, but I must have lost track of time and fallen asleep and when I woke up, well… Oh stop laughing Hubert!” The vampire scowled as Hubert tried not to snort. “I can’t move and I’ve needed to scratch my nose for the past ten minutes!”

“Hm…” Hubert attempted to keep his amusement carefully concealed, pretending to think it over. “What was it you said to me last time we met? That the next time I saw you, you’d be a truly fearsome, worthy enemy to me?” he couldn’t help but tease. “With that kind of threat, I must assume that perhaps this is some kind of trap meant to lower my guard?”

Ferdinand glared at him in response. “Oh, you horrid man, you-” he broke off into a yelp as his arm grazed the edge of the light. The barest hint of smoke trailed up into the air from the contact. He turned his eyes back to Hubert, looking less like a carnivorous monster, and more like a sad, kicked puppy. 

“Please help me.”

Rolling his eyes, Hubert undid the clasp of his cloak and stepped across the room to hold it up against the roof. As soon as the room darkened and the beams of sunlight disappeared, Ferdinand dropped his limbs and scrambled to toward the stairs, curling up in the darkest corner as he scratched his nose and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Dramatic, considering he had no real need for oxygen.

“Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!” He said, smiling at Hubert as though he had forgotten they were sworn enemies; knowing Ferdinand, he probably had. “I thought that was going to be the end of me this time for sure!” He stood up and shook his limbs out, no doubt trying to relieve the ache of holding still for so long. “Oh! Since you’re here, you’ll be pleased to learn I was able to acquire that brand of coffee you like so much.” He turned to face Hubert, beaming with gratitude. “Please, you must allow me to brew you a pot as thanks for helping me once more!”

Hubert hummed as he folded his cloak over his arm. “Very well. As long as you promise not to poison it.”

Ferdinand made a face as they started to descend the stairs. “Why bother? That foul, bitter taste is practically a poison itself.”

  
  


\--

  
  


_One year previously…_

Once upon a time, Hubert had been given a contract to kill a vampire in the eastern region of Adrestia. He’d been on his own for years at that point, what with his father having passed away from a terminal case of decapitation, and the other hunters in the guild preferring to keep their distance from Hubert. 

The lack of companions suited him just fine. It was a well-known fact he did not work well with others. Not since Edelgard had… well. Not since Edelgard. 

The contract hadn’t been anything particularly out of the ordinary at first. Typical rumours of a vampire in the nearby ‘ _abandoned_ ’ manor. 

Hubert’s investigation into the area revealed a cow had been partially drained of blood, and a few people claimed to have been bitten, though the usual symptoms of a vampiric bite prevented them all from remembering their assailant’s face. Oddly enough, no one had died or showed signs of being turned. Even stranger, upon closer inspection Hubert found that the victims had barely been drained of any blood, if any at all. 

Initially, he’d expected some freshly-turned vampire that was perhaps still figuring out it’s new abilities. He’d laid some traps just in case and tried luring the creature out with his usual tricks, but it hadn’t bitten. Literally. 

Hubert gave his bait, the innkeeper's daughter, a critical look once the sun started peeking up on the edge of the horizon. Perhaps she had... _exaggerated_ the truth of her virginal status? It wasn’t uncommon for some vampires to be especially picky about their tastes. For a species whose primary sustenance consisted of bodily fluids, they could be annoyingly prudish.

The following night Hubert had made a trap of not only his own blood, but the blood of a few volunteers from the village as well. He’d set everything up in the woods near the manor, hoping the sheer quantity would be enough to lure the beast out into the night. He needed to dispose of it quickly before it soon became more confident in itself and started a killing spree. 

Still. The vampire hadn’t come. 

Over the following week, Hubert tried every trick he knew to try drawing the vampire out of its den, but nothing had worked. After the seventh day of no success, he’d become fed up with waiting. As soon as the sun began to set, he simply stormed into the manor with his blades and crossbow at the ready, eager to get on with it despite the environmental disadvantage he’d be giving himself.

Hubert had been expecting to find some great and imposing beast of a man the likes of a horror story illustration. Or perhaps a beautiful temptress, lying in wait on silk sheets to try luring him into bed before attempting to devour her prey. 

What he had _not_ been expecting was to find a brightly dressed, red haired man serving tea and entertaining several guests in the parlour. 

It made it just a little awkward when Hubert walked in with his knives at the ready and interrupted them. 

“Oh, hello!” The copper-haired man greeted him with a smile from the head of the table. “Are you also with the artist’s guild?”

“Huh?” Hubert had managed to ask while everyone in the room turned to stare at him. 

This wasn’t how it usually went. Had he gotten something wrong? 

No. Not possible. Upon closer inspection, he could tell the redhead was definitely a vampire. Hubert easily recognized the telltale signs in his crimson irises and slightly unnatural pallor of his skin. 

Still...

“You’re just in time!” The vampire exclaimed excitedly. “I’ve already commissioned Mr. Victor for some paintings, and Lady Goneril has just promised to craft me a lovely set of earrings, but I’m always open to support more artists!” The vampire gestured to a man and woman across from it as it continued with a sunny smile. “So tell me, what is your specialty?”

“Uh.” Hubert glanced down at the knives at his belt. “Carving.”

The vampire clapped it’s hands together in excitement. “Oh how wonderful! Sculpture is such an incredible art! I’d love to have something for the garden outside! Tell me, what are your rates?”

“Ferdinand, I don’t think he’s-” The green haired man started, only for the pink haired woman beside him to interrupt. 

“Ferdinand, this tea is absolutely wonderful, but could I possibly impose and ask for something to eat as well? All this talk of work is making me absolutely famished!” 

The vampire rose from its seat at once. “Oh! My apologies, Lady Goneril, I’ll fetch you something at once. Would you care for anything either sir? Tea perhaps?” It asked Hubert, completely oblivious as to who had just walked through his door. 

“No. Ah. Thank you.” 

“Are you certain? Very well, I’ll only be a moment! Please, make yourself at home, there’s plenty of room!”

As soon as _Ferdinand_ left through the servants’ door, Hubert looked to the rest of the guests in the parlour and cleared his throat. “For your own safety you should all leave immediately. I’m sorry to inform you but you’ve been dining with a vampire all evening.”

“Oh, duh, we know that,” Lady Goneril said nonchalantly as she stood from her seat and brushed her hands over the front of her dress.

Hubert’s jaw hung open in surprise. “You. You do?”

She nodded. “Oh yeah, how could you not? He’s one of our best customers you know. Just paid us up for half a year’s worth of work. Tips _super_ well too.” Her eyes narrowed and she reached out to prod Hubert in the chest with a surprisingly strong finger. “So don’t you even _think_ about hunting him right now, mister!”

Hubert tried not to wince from her painful poking. “I don’t think you understand - he’s a _vampire_. As in, a bloodsucking, carnivorous monster that will kill you and drain you dry as soon as he’s given the chance.”

“Oh, Ferdinand’s harmless!” The green haired man piped up. “I don't think he's ever actually killed someone to tell the truth."

"He lets us stay here every time we pass by too, he's really very kind," a timid, blue haired woman sitting on the other side of the table added. A few others around the table nodded and murmured similar sentiments.

"Yeah. So back off buddy. Go find some other beast to hunt, this one pays too well!" Lady Goneril scowled at him. 

Hubert was about to argue further, but thought better of it when the other members of the Artists’ Guild began to rise to their feet to glare at him. Among them included a blonde man that looked to be approximately the same size and build as a brick shithouse.

Hubert could hold his own in a fight, but that did not mean he enjoyed collecting bruises. So at that point, he decided the situation was just far too inconvenient (not to mention _weird_ ) to continue with his original plan. He’d need to re-evaluate his options. Not wanting to cause more of a scene than he already had, he offered the guests a stiff bow goodbye, and took his leave just before the vampire returned through the opposite door.

As soon as Hubert left the parlour he could hear the familiar voice of the creature, slightly muffled through the door, announce to everyone that the pastries and biscuits it brought were fresh from the oven, so everyone should please help themselves while they were hot.

What the hell?

  
  


\--

  
  


So the hunt was delayed again. But that did not mean Hubert was giving up. Far from it. If anything, Hubert was more determined than ever to have this, this _Ferdinand’s_ head on a stick.

He laid low for about a week and a half until he was certain the vampire's bright haired guests had left for good. Still, he was much more cautious entering the manor grounds the second time around.

He needn’t have bothered. He found the vampire out in the garden, defences wide open as it tended to a bed of flowers with an old watering can. As Hubert crept closer, careful not to make a sound, he could hear the beast humming to itself as it moved about. Peering from behind a tree, Hubert recognized the familiar long, orange hair that hung loose around the vampire’s shoulders. Tonight it was dressed in a simple loose white tunic that was tucked into tight navy breeches. Plain black boots adorned its feet, the whole outfit a far cry from the more formal, elaborate clothing it had worn when hosting the artists.

Perhaps this was part of it’s game. Lure Hubert in with a false sense of security by teasing him with a pretty face and a fit, well-toned body. Vampires weren’t the kind to give much care to heteronormality after all, and Hubert was not entirely immune to a certain... _masculine_ charm.

Still. He was a professional. He had his crossbow raised and aimed right for the beast’s heart. It was simply unfortunate luck that the vampire turned around just as Hubert was about to fire. 

“Ah!” the vampire shouted in surprise, jumping. “You scared me, you-” It paused, taking notice of Hubert’s crossbow.

“Oh.” It blinked. Then it glanced over Hubert’s shoulder and scrunched it’s attractive face up in disgust. “Ugh, what is _that_?”

Hubert (who would later blame the utter absurdity of the job for his rookie mistake) looked over his shoulder.

There was nothing behind him, obviously, but he didn’t have time to berate himself because as soon as he looked away, a watering can made direct contact with his head.

One moment he was on his feet, and the next he was laid flat out on the grass, head throbbing. In the few seconds he’d blacked out, the vampire had already started running. 

Snarling, Hubert jumped up to his feet and took off after him. 

It was not particularly hard to figure out which direction to chase it, as the vampire seemed to be shrieking as it ran around the maze of hedges and flower bushes.

“Stop chasing me!” It shouted as Hubert pursued it through an open section of the garden.

“Stop running then!” Hubert shouted back, long past the point of annoyance. He was confused as to why the creature was running so slow for it’s kind, or why it hadn’t turned into a bat or wolf, or whatever kind of nightmarish familiar vampires usually aligned with. Still, he wasn’t about to question it at that moment. 

Instead he had more pressing matters, such as the ground beneath his feet suddenly disappearing and dropping Hubert abruptly into deep darkness. 

It was not a deadly fall, but as gravity introduced Hubert to solid ground, the force of the impact, as well as all his weight fell onto his left leg. He was unable to stop himself from crying out as a grisly _SNAP!_ echoed around him, and his leg began to burn in agonizing pain.

Clenching his teeth together, Hubert forced himself into a sitting position. He did his best to focus and check his surroundings. It appeared as though he’d fallen into some sort of old drainage well for the garden. 

He supposed he should count himself lucky it was not full of water, or he could have easily hit his head and drowned. Still, his situation was not exactly ideal. There was a ladder against the far side of the well, but it mustn’t have seen much use in the past few decades. Several rungs were missing and the wood looked completely rotten. Not that Hubert could have easily climbed it anyway, not with his leg most definitely broken. Especially not with a vampire in pursuit either. 

He was, essentially, a sitting duck. 

“Dammit!” He swore, hitting his fist against the stone wall of the well. After all of his accomplishments, all of his great hunts, there he was, about to die in an even worse manner than his horrid father. How embarrassing!

“Are you alright?” A voice called out from above. Hubert grimaced. Well. Few hunters lived long enough to see retirement, he supposed this was simply the cycle of things. He just hoped _Ferdinand_ , or whatever the beast called itself, would make it quick. 

“Oh, I’m great,” Hubert answered. “Peachy, in fact.”

“I heard you shout,” The vampire continued. “Are you hurt? That was quite a fall - I knew I should have replaced the grates last year, but I was already so distracted with remodelling the rose bushes and fixing up the archway trellis that I-”

This was how he was going to die. Bored to death by some dimwitted vampire dandy. How utterly humiliating. 

“My leg is broken,” He interrupted. Foolish to admit his weakened status, but then again he’d rather just end it all than have to listen to another second of the vampire prattle on about his tulip garden, or whatever it was he was saying.

“Oh dear,” the vampire mumbled. “Okay. Um. Hmm!” Hubert glanced upward to find the creature looking around frantically. “Oh! I know! Stay right there, I will get you out in a moment!”

It vanished from Hubert’s view, leaving him alone with his confusion. A few moments later, it returned. Suddenly the end of a long, thick rope dropped down beside Hubert. “Hold on to this, or tie it around your waist. I’ll pull you up!” the vampire shouted from above.

Hubert gaped in disbelief. “You can’t be serious?”

“Well I am not jumping down there beside you! I could hurt myself too, and then where would we be?”

Grudgingly, Hubert tied a knot in the rope to make himself an easier handhold and held tight. “Fine. I’m ready.”

He was not ready. The vampire pulled him up much faster than he expected, and he made the foolish mistake of looking down about halfway up. His stomach lurched in his gut and he suddenly did not care that the vampire was about to devour him as soon as he was free. Death was preferable to heights. 

Death did not come however. As soon as Hubert was clear of the open drain, the vampire carefully helped him over the edge and sat him down on the solid stone pathway beside it.

“Oh my. Yes, that is definitely broken,” the vampire winced as it looked over Hubert’s leg. “We’re going to have to make a splint for that if you want it to heal correctly.”

“What are you talking about?” Hubert asked, staring at the fretting vampire beside him.

“Your leg! Unless you want it to heal crooked and have to walk with a cane for the rest of your life? A well qualified healer will take at least a day to arrive after all, and you don’t want to make their job even more difficult.” The vampire frowned and crouched down beside Hubert. 

“Here, I’ll help you inside. You will need to lay down with your leg elevated. I think. Oh, damn it all, I suppose this is what I get for not going to medical school like my mother wanted! If only I had just-”

As soon as it moved in close enough, Hubert pulled out the silver knife hidden in his sleeve and held it at the vampire’s throat.

“Stop talking.”

The vampire stopped. It’s red eyes were wide, and it seemed to pale even further than it currently was.

“Why?” Hubert asked. 

“W-Why what?” the creature asked quietly. It swallowed nervously, adam’s apple nearly brushing against the tip of the knife. 

“Why this act of pretending to help me? What’s the point? You’ve had me beat at several points now. Is this some sick game you play?”

“Game?” the vampire asked, looking genuinely confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hubert snarled and tightened his grip on the knife. “Enough! You know I’m here to kill you. Just end it now, and get on with it! I’ve had enough of this pathetic ‘airheaded idiot’ act from you, so just give it up already.”

The vampire almost looked… hurt? But that was impossible, they weren’t capable of things like feelings. Then the damned thing stuck its nose in the air and had the audacity to sneer at him. 

“As if I would bother wasting my energy draining such an inept hunter!” it answered haughtily. “My friends warned me about you after you left, you know! They said you would probably come back to try hurting me and that I should be on my guard. Obviously they overestimated you!”

Hubert narrowed his eyes. He readied himself to thrust the blade forward, but the foul creature had moved its hand while baiting Hubert’s attention elsewhere. He only realized it when the monster squeezed its grip down on Hubert’s broken leg, making him swear loudly as the burning pain broke his focus. In that split second, the vampire backed up just out of Hubert’s reach. 

“Some mighty hunter you are, defeated by a drainage well! Ha!” the vampire scoffed. “If I ate you, I’d just make myself gag from the bitter taste of stupidity!”

“Oh shut up, you annoying, puffed up windbag!” Hubert reached for his crossbow, and fought back another slew of curses as he realized he’d dropped it in the well. 

“You know, I did not do anything to warrant this kind of hostility!” the vampire huffed. “I was minding my own business, I haven’t harmed anyone, I do not understand why you and your horrible guild feel the need to try and murder me!”

“You bit two people in the village. I wouldn’t call that ‘ _not harming anyone_ ’,” Hubert snapped back. 

“That was…” the vampire made a face. “That was a mistake. I’d take it back if I could.” It frowned. “But I barely touched them! They both had such foul tasting blood, I nearly threw up on them!” It scrunched up its nose and Hubert refused to let himself call the expression cute. “It was quite embarrassing, really. I tried to get rid of the taste with cow’s blood after, but then it started to make this terribly sad mooing noise, and I felt even worse.” 

The creature’s shoulders slumped. It was kind of pathetic to watch. 

“I um. I suppose that does count as harm, doesn’t it?” It gnawed at its lower lip and stared at the ground. “Look, can I just… can I just help you inside? You can try to kill me again later, but your leg really does need attention.”

Hubert kept a scrutinizing eye on the vampire for a moment. He did have multiple other weapons on his person if it decided to try anything…

“Fine. You’ll live to regret it later though.”

The vampire rolled its eyes and knelt down to help Hubert stand up on his good leg. “Right. Whatever you say.”

Their progress was slow, but after a couple uncomfortable steps, they finally managed to get a decent pace going toward the manor. 

“I’m Ferdinand, by the way. Ferdinand von Aegir,” the vampire said about a quarter of the way to their destination. 

He didn’t answer until they were nearly at the door. When he did, he absolutely did not look at the damned vampire holding him up.

“...Hubert.” 

  
  


\--

  
  


Hubert was going to kill Ferdinand. He was.

Eventually.

In the meantime, the vampire (and Hubert was really starting to have doubts about that title) had made good on his word and called in a healer from the nearest city. He’d also helped set up a makeshift splint and cleared out a large guest room for Hubert’s unexpected stay.

Some fruit and tarts were brought in, though Hubert ate none of it. He was still wary of Ferdinand, and wouldn’t put it past a vampire to try poisoning him. When his mouth became too parched to ignore, Hubert dropped a crucifix in the pitcher of water at his bedside when Ferdinand wasn’t looking before taking a drink.

He didn’t sleep the first night, still on his guard. So he was in a particularly grouchy mood when the green-haired healer arrived and pronounced him bedridden for nearly two months.

“You can’t be serious,” Hubert muttered.

“Deadly,” the healer known as Linhardt replied. “You’re lucky Ferdinand called me too. Without my magic the healing process would take even longer.” He gathered up his belongings. “Don’t worry, I’m sure your host will be more than happy to have you here until you’re better.”

“He’s a vampire,” Hubert said, shaking his head.

“He is. A completely inept one too.” Linhardt yawned. “I didn’t think I’d ever find someone who hated the sight of blood more than me, and yet wonders never cease. Life is full of these fun little ironies, don’t you think?”

Hubert narrowed his eyes. “He hates the sight of blood?”

“Well. More the taste. Apparently he can only stomach certain blood types. I bring him a few vials every so often after I’ve had to perform surgery - Don’t give me that look, it’s just enough to keep him going and it wasn’t taken by force - and he’s grateful at least.” He packed up his bag and rose from the bedside, ignoring the deathglare Hubert focused at him. “Look, if you had to get stuck in a vampire’s lair, this was definitely your best option. And in six to eight weeks, you’ll be free to go.”

“I cannot possibly stay here that long!” Hubert scowled. “I have a contract! Not to mention a reputation to uphold!” 

Linhardt rolled his eyes. “Well I can’t help you much with your contract, but I can promise you there’s a thing called ‘ _patient confidentiality_ ’. Your big bad secret is safe with me. So long as your bloodthirsty host pays my bill of course.”

Hubert grumbled under his breath as Linhardt took his leave. Barely a moment later, he heard the healer’s muffled voice speaking with the damned vampire outside the door.

“That’s right, plenty of bedrest and food. Oh, and I hear companionship can really boost the healing morale, how long can you hold a conversation?” Linhardt asked innocently.

“Oh, I can talk for hours, not a problem!” Ferdinand replied with delight.

“Perfect. He’s so lucky to have you. Now, about my fee…”

Hubert looked down at his bandaged leg. Weighed the pros and cons of just cutting it off and attempting to stab the two demons outside.

He ate a tart instead and prayed it was full of cyanide.

  
  


\--

  
  


Over the following weeks, Hubert had come to the conclusion that not only was Ferdinand von Aegir the weirdest vampire he’d ever met, he was also the worst. 

Not in a foreboding, evil sense. No, he was just the worst at _being_ a vampire.

While joining Hubert for dinner at his bedside the evening after Linhardt’s visit, Ferdinand had attempted to drink from one of the vials of blood the healer had brought for him. ‘Attempted’ being the key word, because after one sip Ferdinand had choked on it and sprayed blood all over himself.

“You can taste everything the person it came from recently ate,” Ferdinand tried to explain when Hubert gave him an unimpressed stare from his bed. “Most people are not feasting on expertly cooked meals you know! Especially the people Lindhardt treats.” He made a face, scrunching up his nose in that horribly endearing way again. 

“It’s like eating congealed gruel, beer, and onions. Except it’s got the texture of thick gravy. It’s terrible!” Ferdinand grimaced as he finished wiping up his mess. “I can stomach it a little easier depending on the blood type, but it’s extremely rare to find the kind I like.”

Hubert had taken his word for it. It didn’t seem like Ferdinand was very good at lying anyway. That was made quite apparent when a few days later, the vampire tried to hypnotize Hubert.

“What are you doing?” Hubert asked him one evening when Ferdinand leaned over him and gave him an unsettling, wide eyed stare. 

“ _You need to take the medicine Linhardt left you. Drink your medicine._ ”

“Uh,” Hubert blinked, carefully trying to shift away from him. “No? Not right now anyway.”

Ferdinand pursed his lips in annoyance and leaned in closer. “ _Hubert. Take your medicine. You need it._ ”

Scowling, and uncomfortable with Ferdinand’s close presence for a variety of reasons, Hubert pulled out the knife in his sleeve once more and pointed it in the vampire’s direction. “And you need to back off, von Aegir! I’ll take it later!”

Huffing, Ferdinand finally gave up the act and pulled away. It didn’t stop him from pouting like a stubborn child. “You know Hubert, I am trying to help you here. You’ve been avoiding taking the medicine you were given, and you won’t get better by ignoring the healer’s instructions!”

“And trying to brainwash me, that’s you trying to help?” 

Ferdinand had the decency to look embarrassed at least. “It’s not brainwashing! It’s… _suggestion._ And apparently it doesn’t even work on you, so if your leg starts hurting again, it’s your own fault!”

Hubert grunted, eyeing the green potion Linhardt had left for him on the bedside table with disdain. “Tell me, aside from when you attempt to bite peasants, has that ever worked on anyone?”

Whatever rotten blood Ferdinand had left in his veins rose up to his cheeks in a blush. “That’s-! None of your business!”

So that was a no then. 

Hubert was almost starting to feel bad for him. The last vampire he’d hunted had been so good at hypnotizing her victims that Hubert had needed to plug his ears and wear specially crafted lenses to avoid her siren call. 

So to find out that Ferdinand could not control the minds of humans was a little surprising. If anything, Hubert had been expecting it to be one of his strengths, what with his stupidly good looks and natural charm.

As time went on, Hubert realized there were a lot of things Ferdinand could not do that most vampires found second nature.

For one, Ferdinand could not transform himself into an animal. When Hubert asked him about it, he claimed he did not like the sensation, or the toll it could take on his mind. Unfortunately for Ferdinand, Hubert was an expert at seeing through lies, though he did not bother calling him out on it. 

For another, Ferdinand could not fly or climb walls. This was made obvious a couple weeks later when Hubert, having been gifted a pair of crutches from the vampire, hobbled down to the library one night and caught Ferdinand perched on several footstools while attempting to reach a book. Upon being discovered, Ferdinand had shifted in surprise and tumbled down to the floor. He’d refused Hubert’s attempts to help him, and awkwardly bade him good evening before making his escape. 

He also had a tendency to accidentally burn himself on the odd silver object every so often, forgot to draw the curtains when the sun rose some days, and often bit himself in the lip with his fangs if he spoke too quickly.

After a month in his care, Hubert had come to the decision that perhaps Ferdinand did not pose as much of a threat to Hubert as he had initially thought. 

After all, Ferdinand was probably going to end up accidentally killing himself long before Hubert had the chance to fight him again. That very evening, the idiot had decided to use thick, wooden sticks to help support the tomatoes in his vegetable garden. Then he’d tripped over a loose rock and nearly staked himself to death in his clumsiness.

Ferdinand had laughed when he picked himself up off the dirt. “Oh dear, that was close!” 

Hubert had not been nearly so mirthful. 

“You almost killed yourself you fool! Over a vegetable garden!” He’d shouted, waving an accusatory crutch in Ferdinand’s direction. “You can’t even _eat_ vegetables!”

Ferdinand, having long grown immune to Hubert’s scathing tone, merely flipped his hair over his shoulder and shrugged. “Well yes Hubert, that is true. However, I still feel bad about that awful biting business in the village. I thought perhaps I could make it up to them by sending some fresh produce as means of an apology.”

“You thought…?” Hubert shook his head as he stared. “Ferdinand, I guarantee you, they are not going to eat anything you send them. Did you forget that they hired me to _kill you_?”

“...Um.”

“ _Oh Seiros Almighty_ , you did, didn’t you?”

Ferdinand put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. “Please, Hubert. Nobody is killing anyone. Not for… oh how long is it now? Two to three weeks left?”

At Hubert’s disgruntled muttering, Ferdinand laughed again. “Come now my friend, I have had enough of gardening for one night. Let me help you back inside and I’ll brew you some coffee.” He brushed some dirt off of his knees and helped Hubert up off the bench. “You can sip at it while I destroy you in another game of chess.”

“Did you hit your head after your fall? Because you’re speaking utter nonsense if you think you’re ever going to defeat me,” Hubert replied as Ferdinand started to walk with him back up to the manor. 

“Yes, yes, whatever you say oh mighty hunter,” Ferdinand teased. 

Though he’d never admit it, the lilting sound of Ferdinand’s voice so close to Hubert brought the tiniest of smiles to his lips. 

It was not as uncommon a reaction as it had once been.

  
  


\--

  
  


“Aha! My knight has just defeated your Bishop!” Ferdinand declared proudly. His sharp canines seemed to gleam in the light of the roaring fire nearby. “Your turn to answer!”

Hubert hummed as he plucked his now dead Bishop up off the chessboard and dropped it into his makeshift graveyard on the table. All in all, it was not a terrible night. After cleaning themselves up from the garden, they’d retired to the upstairs parlour to play their game. Ferdinand had started up a sizable fire in the hearth and then made good on his promise of coffee. He brewed Hubert a fantastic Dagdan blend that had forever ruined every other kind he’d drank before. 

They’d played one round already, but had decided to make things a little more interesting on their second playthrough. Now the loss of a chess piece also came with an honest answer to any question by the momentary victor. 

Normally Hubert would have mopped the floor with Ferdinand in such a game of tactics, but he was slightly distracted. The open V of Ferdinand’s thin nightshirt must have been an attempt at getting into Hubert’s head. Annoyingly enough, it was working.

“Very well,” Hubert conceded, trying to ignore how Ferdinand’s wide grin seemed to make his own lips curl. “Ask away.”

“How did you become a hunter?”

Hubert had expected something along those lines. He took another sip of his coffee before answering.

“My father trained me since I was a boy. I was to protect someone, you see. I’ve been a part of the Hunter’s Guild since I was six years old.” He set his cup down and smirked. “I imagine if he could see me now, sharing a roof with a vampire of all things, he would be absolutely livid.”

Ferdinand frowned and opened his mouth to speak, only for Hubert to cut him off. 

“If you’re going to apologize, don’t bother. The day his head was removed from his shoulders was one of the brightest in recent memory.” Hubert glanced over at the roaring fire and felt a bead of sweat start to trail down the back of his neck.

“He liked to hunt witches the most, you see. He’d track them down, strip them of all they had, and burn them at the stake in the centre of town.” He narrowed his eyes, still able to recall the writhing figures in the flames before him. 

“That’s awful,” Ferdinand gasped. “What a terrible way to go.”

Hubert nodded and took another sip before speaking again.

“He used to make me go with him and watch them burn.”

Across the table, Ferdinand raised a hand to his lips, covering his mouth in horror. Strange to think that a vampire held more sympathy than the great Lord von Vestra ever had.

“Forgive me for asking but were…” Ferdinand paused, collecting his words. “Were they all _actually_ witches?”

Hubert did not answer for a moment. When he did, the tone of his voice carried a hundred unpleasant memories with it.

“No.”

He looked down at the board again. Then he picked up his queen and proceeded to take revenge for his bishop. 

“It seems I’ve got you in check now. And I believe it’s your turn to answer a question.” He allowed himself to give Ferdinand a small, teasing smile.

The vampire nodded, returning the expression. “Well played. Very well, ask whatever you would like, it is only fair.”

“Indeed. Well, since we’re delving into these fun topics why don’t you tell me how it was you became a member of the undead?” Perhaps it would give Hubert some insight as to why Ferdinand was so… different.

Ferdinand’s shoulders sagged at the question, though he reluctantly nodded. “Yes, that is a fair question I suppose.” He sat up and stared at the board. 

“It wasn’t very long ago you know. I’m barely a century old. This manor used to belong to my mother before she married my father.” He smiled softly, presumably at the memory of her. 

“My father… my father was not a very nice man. He wouldn’t hit my mother, but he would speak very cruelly to her. Make her feel horrible about herself. He would speak to her as though she were less than dirt, until eventually that’s how she saw herself too. And after I was born, he did not even bother to hide his unfaithfulness. I have- _had_ three younger sisters, all from different mothers. They grew up in the castle with me, and I loved them all very much, but I know seeing them everyday must have made my mother feel…” He paused and cleared his throat. 

“Anyway. My father’s cruelty extended to the people he was supposed to rule as well. He imposed steep taxes on all of them, and kept the wealth for himself. He did a great many other awful things, but to list them all would keep us here all night.” Ferdinand smiled halfheartedly. 

“Eventually his cruelty would come back to bite him. A strange group of people in black showed up in the village one day. They persuaded the villagers to riot, as well as many of our household staff. My mother had already died by then, and thankfully my sisters had been visiting the capitol city, so they were unharmed. However…”

“You were still there,” Hubert finished for him.

Ferdinand nodded. “They found me in the stables. Dragged me into the courtyard along with my father. The group revealed themselves as coven of vampires. Their leader told my father that they were going to eat me, but that they would spare me if he took my place.” Ferdinand smiled sadly. “They obviously did not know him very well. He begged them to kill me so he could go free.”

Hubert’s fists clenched. “And then?”

Ferdinand brushed his fingers over his chest, as though tracing an old wound. “And then they all turned and sank their fangs into me.” He turned his head to look into the fireplace, just as Hubert had done earlier. 

“I don’t remember how long they all drank from me. I just remember my father’s look of relief when they did.” He laughed sharply. “It did not last long though. They slit his throat while they were still draining me dry.”

“A fitting end.”

Ferdinand nodded. “Perhaps. I felt worse for the common folk. The vampires ate very well that night. When I opened my eyes again, there were drained corpses everywhere.” He grimaced and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “After devouring my father, the leader realized I was still breathing. He thought it would be funny to turn me. One last insult to our family, you know?” Ferdinand sighed. 

“They left me there after that. Pinned a note with the basic rules of survival to my father’s corpse, and never came back.”

The crackle from the fireplace was the only sound in the room for awhile after that. Eventually, Hubert broke the silence. 

“I am... sorry to hear that. While I’m obviously not a vampire myself, I do know that they tend to stick together in makeshift families. It must have been difficult to be left behind.”

Ferdinand sniffed, but smiled weakly. “It has been difficult… though part of me is grateful they did not drag me along with them. My father was terrible and cruel, but I do not think I would have enjoyed living with the people who murdered him. He deserved what he got, but the people who rebelled against him did not deserve to be slain like cattle.”

“So… your distaste for blood?” Hubert couldn’t help but ask.

Ferdinand shrugged. “At first I had to survive off what they had left behind in a few corpses. The foul, rotten taste of it... it brings back memories I would rather not relive. And because I do not drink very much, I have not grown much in terms of skill as a vampire. I cannot do many basic tasks that others can. Still… I prefer it this way. I don’t want to hurt anyone like that. I don’t want to be like my father, or the monsters who turned me.”

Hubert’s stomach seemed to twist at the sight of the sad look on Ferdinand’s face. Such melancholy didn’t suit him. 

“Well. Speaking as something of an expert, I promise you’re nothing like them. I can tell you that for certain.”

Ferdinand’s lips curved up into a fond smile at last. “Thank you, Hubert. That’s very kind of you to say.” He glanced at the board again and moved his rook. 

“So it pains me to tell you, I believe I have you in checkmate.” He grinned wide, quickly masking the previous pain on his face. “I win this round.”

Hubert couldn’t help but let out a short, sharp laugh. 

“Yes, I suppose you do.”

  
  


\--

  
  


Linhardt’s two month time frame was nearly up. 

Hubert’s leg was feeling much better, and did not hurt nearly as much as it had at the start of his stay with Ferdinand. Despite the healer’s lack of bedside manner, his foul-tasting medicinal potions had done their work. Ferdinand had also been frustratingly insistent on making sure Hubert got enough rest as well as exercise, insisting that the last thing Hubert needed was for his muscles to atrophy, after all. 

Perhaps it was Hubert’s imagination, but he could swear Ferdinand seemed sad about Hubert’s extended stay coming to a close. Then again, he supposed it was not entirely out of the question - Ferdinand had been living alone for a long time now, and it was obvious now that the occasional guests were the highlights of his strange afterlife. 

Perhaps that was why he seemed so determined to spend as much of his time as possible with Hubert while he had the chance. 

Oddly enough, Hubert did not mind as much as he thought he would. Unlike Ferdinand, Hubert usually preferred solitude, but now the coffee wasn’t as good without his bubbly conversational partner to fill the silence. He’d gotten used to reading with Ferdinand in the room, and of practicing what hunting skills he could get away with in the courtyard while Ferdinand tended to his flowers. 

Part of him wished Ferdinand could sit out in the sun with him once in awhile. Hubert had caught him multiple times peeking through windows cast in shadow to take in the warm view of the countryside. From what he knew of Ferdinand, he could easily guess that the vampire missed enjoying the warmth of a bright summer’s day. 

It was not quite the same, but Hubert made sure to take tea and coffee with Ferdinand in the evenings under the moonlight instead. 

He allowed himself to grow comfortable enough in Ferdinand’s presence that he almost forgot about the contract.

Almost.

A few days before the splint on his leg was due to come off, Hubert had found Ferdinand fast asleep on one of the couches in the library. The book he’d been reading, some silly harlequin romance, was nearly falling out of his hand. 

Carefully, Hubert had plucked it from his weak grasp and moved the soft velvet bookmark in between the pages to save his place. He set the book down on the side table gently, so as not to wake his host. When he spared another look at Ferdinand, the vampire seemed to be sleeping peacefully. His chest did not rise or fall, nor did he make a sound. Still, he looked soft and vulnerable, laid out on his back with his heart laid bare.

Hubert stared at him for longer than he meant to. His eyes traced over Ferdinand’s pretty face, down past his bared neck, and over his well toned chest. In the warm candlelight of the library, he was more beautiful than any other creature Hubert had ever laid eyes on.

And that was a problem. The smile Hubert did not even realize he’d been wearing quickly dropped. 

What was the matter with him? 

As he attempted to push out traitorous thoughts, a new one managed to worm into Hubert’s brain. A voice sounding suspiciously like his father’s echoed in his head that he was nearly healed now. If he wanted the opportunity to strike, this was it. Ferdinand was practically serving himself up on a silver platter.

The weight of the knives still hidden on Hubert’s body felt so heavy he thought he might fall to the floor. 

Suddenly a shuffle from beyond the windows snapped him out of his miserable thoughts. Hubert narrowed his eyes as he recognized the sound of careful footsteps. As quietly as he could, he left the library, closing the door behind him. 

Ferdinand had not told him he was expecting guests. 

Hubert had his knives at the ready as he headed toward the entrance hall. As he came closer, he caught the sound of armor shifting from beyond the door. Instinctively, he took his position from the corner of the room, giving himself the best vantage point. As soon as the door opened, he took aim and threw one of his blades, grazing the top of the intruder’s hair as the knife lodged itself in the door. 

“Take one more step and the next one will land right between your eyes,” He said sharply from his spot in the shadows. 

The intruder stopped in their tracks. “Okay, let’s calm down here, no need to-” They paused. “Wait, I know that voice! Is that...Hubert von Vestra?”

Hubert kept his grip on his blade as the intruder turned toward him and lowered their hood, revealing a head of bright and shocking turquoise hair.

“No way! Oh man, it _is_ you!” Caspar von Bergliez laughed. “Oh wow, I haven’t seen you in forever! How’ve you been? Are you working a job?” While he seemed to relax, Hubert was careful to remain on his guard. Caspar might not have been the brightest hunter in the guild, but he was still in the top ten for a reason. 

“Caspar. What a surprise to see you here,” Hubert murmured carefully. “I could ask you the same thing. 

The other hunter grinned wide, thankfully making no move to grab the silver axe strapped to his back as he wandered inside toward Hubert. “Yeah, funny story. Apparently the village nearby hired a hunter to clear out a vampire here, but they haven’t come back in awhile. They assumed he was dead so the guild sent me to finish the job. 

Shit. 

“I see.” Hubert’s mind was racing. Foolish of him to think the guild would let a job go unfinished. 

Caspar’s brow scrunched up as he stared at Hubert. “Wait… They weren’t talking about you were they?” He shook his head. “That’s impossible. You’re like… a legend at killing vamps. Your head count record is still the score to beat back at HQ! What the hell?”

Hubert cleared his throat. Whatever happened, he couldn’t allow Caspar to find Ferdinand. The von Bergliez clan was known for their tendencies to swing first and ask questions later. Hubert had no doubt in his mind that Caspar would take Ferdinand’s head off his shoulders before the vampire could finish saying _hello_. 

“It’s ah. A little embarrassing, actually,” Hubert started. “I cleared out the vampire here, but took a bit of a tumble in the process.” He gestured to his leg. “I’ve been using this place as a temporary base to recover. Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to contact the village in the meantime.”

Caspar nodded sympathetically. “Oh man, that sucks. I’ve been there with you, I’ve broken more bones on hunts than I count! Legs are always the worst though, sorry to hear about that. But hey!” He grins and motions to the room around them. “Guess you got a pretty good spot to crash at least. How many bloodsuckers did you get this time? A big place like this, there had to be at least five, right?”

Hubert shifted on his feet awkwardly. “Just the one, actually.”

“What? In a house this big? You’re kidding!” Caspar gaped. “That can’t be right, they always flock together in covens. You sure you checked this place out?”

Hubert levelled him with a stern glare that immediately had the other hunter waving his hands apologetically. “Sorry, sorry! Just checking to make sure. One huh?” He scratched his head. “Well that’s weird. Still, congrats on the hunt! Ooh, what did you take for a trophy? Something good I hope! Did you hear about how Dimitri took a whole set of teeth from his last-”

“You know Caspar, I’m sorry to cut this short but I do need to rest my leg again. Perhaps we can continue this conversation another time,” Hubert frowned as he avoided the question. 

“Oh right. Though, hey, if you need some help I can stay here with you until you’re better! Two hunters are better than one, right?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Hubert said sharply. At Caspar’s dismayed look, he sighed. 

“I am nearly healed. And it is time I moved on soon. Perhaps I could meet up with you again in a few days. I assume you are returning to headquarters?”

“Yup!” Caspar immediately brightened. “You can hitch a ride with me if that’s where you’re heading too!”

The last thing Hubert wanted was to travel with Caspar and his booming voice. But if it would get the other hunter away from Ferdinand sooner…

“That would be most convenient. I’ll meet you in the village…say three days from now? I should be able to move unaided by then. We can head out to Garreg Mach after that.”

Caspar nodded eagerly. “Sounds great! Oh man, this is gonna be awesome! You can teach me some of your tricks, I can teach you some of mine… Together we’re gonna be unstoppable! Those monsters won’t know what hit ‘em!” 

“Yes, yes, how very exciting.” Hubert coughed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

Caspar grinned and smacked him on the shoulder. “Right, get your rest while you can! Big trip ahead of us. I’ll see you at the inn at dawn in three days.”

Finally, _finally_ , he left. 

As Hubert closed the door, he breathed out a heavy sigh. That could have gone worse, but for now…

He turned his head and caught sight of Ferdinand standing at the top of the stairs. His hair was a little messy from sleep, and his clothes were slightly rumpled, but it was his expression that looked the most unsettled. 

“So… You’re finally leaving then.”

  
  



End file.
